DESCRIPTION: (adapted from application abstract) The University of Iowa is in an extremely strong position to reap significant benefits from an IAIMS planning grant at this time. A user-centered strategic plan recently completed by the Hardin Library for the Health Sciences, and strategic planning nearing completion for the health science colleges and University of Iowa Hospitals and Clinics all provide an ideal background for formal IAIMS planning. Key administrators in the UI Health Sciences Center (UIHSC) and the University Libraries enthusiastically support the initiation of IAIMS planning in support of the goal of broadening The University of Iowa's national leadership role in areas such as telemedicine, the Virtual Hospital, establishment of a standard nursing lexicon, and the use of a state-wide fiber network in support of health sciences education and clinical services. The intention underlying IAIMS planning is better health for the public by integrating UIHSC information systems in support of education, research, and health care services both at The University of Iowa and throughout the State of Iowa. The objectives for IAIMS planning at Iowa will be to: (1) complete a self-study of the current capabilities of, and future needs for, information resources and information systems in the UIHSC; (2) determine how information resources, information systems, and state- wide/national networks can best support the UIHSC's outreach activities in Iowa; (3) determine how the technological and programmatic roles filled by the Virtual Hospital and the NLM- supported National Laboratory for Telemedicine can best contribute to the IAIMS program; (4) develop an institutional IAIMS plan for The University of Iowa; and (5) prepare an IAIMS implementation proposal. Focused task forces will be formed to assess the current environment in their field of purview with respect to information resources and needs, recommend changes needed, identify challenges which must be met, and recommend priorities for implementation. The six task forces will address the areas of: Administrative Information, Basic Sciences Research, Education, Health Care Services and Clinical Research, Information Policy and Funding Support, and Outreach Services. The IAIMS Planning Staff will be located in the Hardin Library for the Health Sciences, and will support the work of the task forces, assist in setting up and running focus groups among the various constituencies, make arrangements for the IAIMS seminar series of speakers, produce materials to educate UIHSC staff regarding the nature and value of IAIMS activities, and provide support services for the IAIMS Steering Committee. The IAIMS Steering Committee has ultimate responsibility for the policy decisions and implementation of the IAIMS components and will produce the IAIMS Plan, which will be submitted for review and approval to the Health Sciences Policy Council and to the University Librarian.